The Princess Above The Sky
by Matt Mustang
Summary: Naquela noite, Kurosaki Ichigo 'se tocou' dos sentimentos que complementam Inoue Orihime


Não enxergo. Espera... Não enxergo? O que houve? Não sinto o meu corpo também. Não me recordo... Eu...

Alguém me ajude! Será que eu estou morto?

É tudo tão escuro, é assim a morte?

- Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki-kun está me ouvindo? - estou ouvindo uma voz... Estou sendo chamado para o céu?

Está ficando mais claro... Consigo ver um rosto e...

- Inoue! - dei um súbito grito levantando-me por completo de onde estava deitado.

Era ela sim. A razão pela qual arrisquei minha vida. Abri mais os olhos para encarar tudo em minha volta. Eu me encontrava numa sala familiar.

- Se acalme Kurosaki-kun. - disse ela me tocando delicadamente. Eu estava com algumas faixas envoltas no abdômen. - Nós o trouxemos aqui no quarto esquadrão da Unohana-Taichou para curá-lo.

- Isso mesmo Ichigo-kun. - só então percebi a presença da capitã mais serena e gentil da Seiratei. - Eu cuidei dos seus ferimentos mais internos que atingiam partes vitais de dentro do seu corpo após a luta contra Aizen. - luta contra Aizen! Me recordo aos poucos de tudo. Mas não como eu vim a me ferir gravemente. - E a Orihime-san com a sua incrível técnica de reversão temporal, reparou os danos fazendo com que as feridas nunca tivessem surgido! - explicou a médica com empolgação.

Olhei para Inoue, a mesma ficara um pouco avermelhada com os elogios. Agora me sentia totalmente grato à ela. Ela me curou, talvez para ela isso não seja nada... Mas para mim, significa muito.

- O-obrigado Inoue... Não sei como lhe agradecer.

- Não... Não Kurosaki-kun... - disse com a voz acelerada. Talvez encabulada. - Você se arriscou, e contra as ordens da Soul Society... Aquela sua terrível luta contra o Grimmjow, Ulquiorra e... O Aizen. - abaixou a cabeça. Será que ela ficou traumatizada com todos esses eventos? -

Após isso permaneci observando sua expressão. Não caia lágrimas, mas era como ela quisesse gritar e chorar desesperadamente. Em sua cabeça a própria se culpava. Mas eu deveria estender minha mão e ampará-la? Não... Eu não levo jeito com garotas, a capitã Unohana já havia se retirado do local pouco antes da Inoue se pronunciar. Isso significava que estávamos a sós na enfermaria. Ela continuou cabisbaixa por poucos segundos até olhar diretamente pro teto.

- Muitos shinigamis saíram feridos nessa guerra...

- Mas como todos estão? Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado... - fiquei um pouco espantado ao relembrar de todos os meus amigos.

- Calma. Está tudo bem com eles. Agora estão todos descansando. Eu queria pessoalmente ajudá-los. - sorriu tentando me tranquilizar.

Fiquei um pouco aliviado. Respirei e tentei de alguma forma encontrar um novo assunto para não ficarmos mais naquela situação silenciosa.

- Mas... E a Nell? - indaguei lembrando da pirralhinha.

- Ahhh Nel-chan... Ela estava sendo pesquisada pelo Kurotsuchi-taichou. Mas o Urahara-san tomou à frente para cuidar que ela ficasse adulta novamente graças ao pedido da Yoruichi-san que não confiava nele.

Eu faria o mesmo que a Yoruichi. Não confio naquele capitão. Se ele visse a Nell adulta com aqueles... Aqueles... Enfim, não confio nele.

- Bom, Kurosaki-kun, nos vemos outro dia qualquer. Fique aqui e descanse. - disse enquanto se levantava. - Oyasuminasai!

Partiu me deixando na solidão daquela enfermaria. Inoue estava sendo a cada dia, desde essa coisa louca de ser shinigami, uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. Vendo-a chorar todo esse tempo em me ver lutar, a deixava mais triste e bastante preocupada. Mas por que se importar tanto comigo? Por gratidão? Pode ser, mas ela é sempre boa gente e ajuda a todos.

Mas e eu sobre ela? O que será de diferente nesse reencontro?

Agora sinto algo diferente. Como se só agora eu comece a compreender tudo. Ela é uma garota especial, sempre esteve comigo assim como Rukia. Rukia é diferente, sempre me tratou como idiota, eu sei que é pro meu bem. Mas a Inoue sempre me deu mais força, como se confiasse em tudo que eu fizesse sorrindo, me incentivando. Eu sempre a admirei por ser com aquele toque meigo... Nunca a vi como um objeto só por causa de seu corpo. A carne no memento não me interessa. A cada lágrima... Só agora... Só agora consigo enxergar o sentido dessas lágrimas.

Eu... Eu estou admitindo que estou começando, tipo a gostar dela. Será mesmo tudo isso?

Não passaram muitos dias. Hoje era exatamente 31 de Dezembro. Exatamente às 19:00hs. Todos gostariam de comemorar, Mizuiro, Keigo... mas 'tô' sem saco pra ir. Não estou muito bem, quero descansar. Desde que voltei pra casa, meu pai e a Yuzu têm me mimado demais e agora conseguiram. Fiquei preguiçoso. Rukia e Renji vieram da Soul Society trazendo Nell para me visitar, essa mulher quase me sufoca quando me abraça. Não ando falando muito ultimamente com Sado e tampouco com Ishida. Não sei porque, mas 'tô' me sentindo mais estressado como sempre.

Meu pai se convenceu de que eu não queria sair e pegou as meninas para comemorarem o ano novo. Está fazendo um frio irritante e eu não gosto disso. Cara, como essa dor de cabeça 'tá' me matando... Não a mencionei porque já estava ficando irritante reclamar tanto. Não tem nenhum analgésico. Eu vou ter que ir até a drogaria pra comprar isso...Ok, acho que mereço isso depois de salvar Karakura.

Trajei apenas uma calça social, um casaco azul e calcei o meu tênis habitual do colégio. Eu estava mulambento enfim, ninguém conhecido ia me ver mesmo. Andei pela rua que dava acesso à rua principal do bairro. Era lá que ficava a drogaria, e o frio dificultava ainda mais a vontade de ir.

O caminho continuava uma droga até que uma coisa inesperada acontece ali. Não muito longe, perto de uma pequena loja conveniência eu avisto Inoue. Mas ela estava digamos... Estonteante! Vestia um belo Kimono rosa bem 'clarinho' um pouco florido nas extremidades das mangas. A faixa já era uma cor mais forte, eu diria que um vinho aguado. O cabelo estava preso num pequeno coque por trás e um volumoso cabelo solto, como da vez que ela se disfarçou de shinigami na Sou Society.

- Inoue. O que está fazendo por aqui? - a surpreendi já que ela voltava apenas com uma sacola de suprimentos.

- Ah... Kurosaki-kun! Eu estava comprando alguns ingredientes que faltavam para o bolo que eu estava fazendo para Tatsuki-chan. Felizmente este comércio daqui não fecha num feriado desse né? - incrível como ela se expressava tão delicadamente.

- É... Parece que sim... - respondi um pouco sem jeito pela diferença de elegância das nossas vestimentas.

- E você? Por que não está comemorando a chegada do ano novo?

Ano novo? Estou pouco me lixando pra isso.

- Não... Não estou no pique pra isso. Na verdade eu vim na esperança da drogaria estar funcionando. A minha cabeça 'tá' latejando.

- Hum... Bom, se quiser... Eu te acompanho... É que...

O que ela queria me falar?

- Inoue? O que foi?

- Desculpe, Kurosaki-kun, mas é que eu não tenho ninguém pra conversar nesse ano novo.

- Como assim? E a Tatsuki?

- Desculpe por mentir, ela teve que viajar e eu não pude ir com ela. Mas eu estou aqui comemorando! - forçou o sorriso? - mas aí eu te encontrei... e como você está sozinho...

O que há com ela? Nunca teve seus pais e seu irmão morreu tragicamente e ainda esboça esse sorriso? Como uma garota pode suportar o peso da solidão sem apoio algum? É me sinto tão idiota por dispensar a família e tudo que ela queria é estar ao lado de alguém, quem fosse. Inoue Orihime é a pessoa mais forte que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer no mundo. Eu nem mereço ficar ao seu lado mesmo que for para deixá-la feliz. Mas não posso pensar por esse lado, pode parecer idiotice, mas o destino reservou esse momento.

- Inoue. Vamos para um lugar que você vai adorar.

Pode parecer estranho esse meu pedido. Eu iria levá-la até um barranco deserto um pouco próximo ao cemitério onde minha mãe estava enterrada. Mas eu a respeito muito e ela sabe disso.

Ela deixou que eu a conduzisse. Andamos e conversamos, há alguns dias que eu não me divertia. Ela era uma ótima companheira, mesmo permanecendo tímida em alguns assuntos. O barranco não era longe, logo já estávamos lá.

Ela olhava admirada para o local que sequer sabia da existência. A vista era um caso à parte. O centro da cidade poderia ser avistado inteiramente por ali. O lugar não era muito indicado, além de aparecer constantemente Hollows no local, fazia o frio ficar mais intenso. Mas olhando o seu calmo rosto, não daria para notar esse empecilho.

- Kurosaki-kun! Adorei esse lugar! - disse bastante animada.

- Ah... - cocei a nuca sem ter o que dize.

- Sabe... Eu sempre procurei lugares assim para descansar em paz até dar a hora do novo ano. A tranquilidade às vezes me conforta mais do que toda aquela festança. Mas também, queria agradecer a tudo que aconteceu nesse ano tão agitado.

Eu não proferia nada. Proferir por que? A cada palavra que saia dos lábios era inexplicável, sentia como se ela me desse uma lição de vida a cada frase.

- Eu só queria desejar um "Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!" para você Kurosaki-kun. - repôs o que dizia.

Inoue ficava mais emocionada conforme agradecia... E à mim. Ela estava tomando uma certa coragem que eu não tomava naquele momento. Já estava ficando certo de que ela... Me corresponde.

- Escuta Inoue... - a chamei tirando a atenção dela. - Tem uma coisa que eu tenho que confessar. É um desejo antes do novo ano começar. - tentei centrar tudo que eu pensava nos últimos dias. - Tudo que aconteceu com a gente nesse Hueco Mundo, e logo após essa guerra contra os Arrankars me fez pensar o quanto você esteve ao meu lado, me ajudando. Isso desperta em mim uma coisa que sei lá... Nunca me aconteceu. - percebi o quanto os olhos da Inoue se fixaram em mim. A bela segurava as duas mãos, talvez trêmulas. - Isso significa que eu... Não vou dizer que estou te amando, eu não sei diferenciar essas coisas, mas sei que estou gostando de você um modo que os namorados sentem. Bom é isso. - terminei, nunca fiz uma declaração. Estava totalmente constrangido e transparecia isso coçando a nuca.

- Kuro... - devo ter deixado-a sem palavras. Ela demorou um pouco pra raciocinar, coitada.

Permaneceu assim até desatar a chorar. Eu a abracei, soluçando ela dizia que também me amava. Fiquei aliviado e ainda senti o perfeito aroma dela. Como alguém tão linda e cheirosa poderia gostar de uma pessoa tão 'esculhambado' como eu?

Alguns minutos se passaram, agora já estávamos à espera do ano novo sentados. Ela como o todo tinha uma expressão mais serena. E eu aparentemente calmo observando como Inoue muda com o passar dos minutos. Não tinha pedido algum para o novo ano, e também pelo os três dias que ainda estão por aí eu nem me preocupei com esse detalhe. Mas por hora. Queria sentir os lábios da Inoue contra os meus, por isso já posso agradecer ao novo ano que vai vir, o saboroso beijo da Orihime-chan!


End file.
